Sangnamja
by Caramelyeol
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP!] Baekhyun benci ketika teman-teman sekelasnya mengatakan jika dirinya ialah seorang yeoja. Apalagi dengan si berandalan Park Chanyeol, teman sebangkunya yang terus menggodanya. "Besok kau harus memakai rok agar terlihat sexy!"/ "Aku bukan yeoja, idiot! Dan aku manly!"/ "Aku akan membantumu menjadi manly. Asalkan kau harus mau berkencan denganku." CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Title : Sangnamja

Author : Achan ( Caramelyeol )

Cast : Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Sehun

Luhan

Pair(s) : ChanBaek & HunHan

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, humor, school-life, friendship

Disclaimer : Semua cast di sini punya Tuhan YME. Tapi kalo cerita, udah pasti punya Achan. No plagiat! No copy! Achan gak suka plagiator dan gak pernah mau jadi plagiator.

Warning : Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/Boyslove/BL, typo(s)

* * *

.

.

**Don't like, don't read!**

.

**Read, comment, like! / Read and review!**

**.**

**Achan present!**

**.**

**Sangnamja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author Pov

"Yeollie~ Apa kau tau jawaban nomor 8?"tanya seorang namja mungil pada namja tiang disampingnya. Namja tiang itu menoleh lalu menatap namja mungil itu dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Wow!"pujian entah mengapa terlontar dari mulut si tiang hingga membuat si mungil mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Hei, ada apa dengan namja tiang ini?

"Waeyo?"tanya si mungil.

Namja tiang itu meletakkan pulpennya lalu menatap mungil dengan mata dan mulut yang berbentuk 'o'. Merasa diperhatikan, mungil merasa gugup dan mencengkram ujung blazer sekolahnya. Mata sipitnya menatap tiang dengan takut-takut. Baik, si tiang ini memang menakutkan. Dan semua tau itu.

"Besok kau harus memakai rok agar terlihat sexy!"ucap si tiang hingga membuat si mungil terkejut bukan main. Mata sipit si mungil membulat besar dan mulut kecilnya menganga lebar. Seakan tersadar dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, si mungil langsung saja memukul lengan si tiang dengan kencang hingga sang korban—tiang— memekik tak tertahankan. Tubuh mungil memang mungil, tapi tenaganya.. Jangan tanyakan lagi!

"Aww~! Appo! Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku, eoh?!"pekik tiang dengan suara bass-nya.

Si mungil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas meja. Marah ternyata.

"Salah kau sendiri! Menyebalkan sekali!"sewot si mungil.

"Yak! Aku berbicara sesuai dengan fakta! Kau akan terlihat sexy jika memakai rok, Baekhee! Apalagi wajahmu yang benar-benar manis dan cantik, serta postur tubuhmu yang mungil. Aigoo~"bela si tiang dan sontak saja si mungil menatapnya tajam seolah membunuh.

"Aku bukan Baekhee! Aku Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol babo! Dan aku bukan cantik ataupun manis! Aku tampan! Lagi, aku tidak mungil!"pekik si mungil dengan kesal. Oh, baik, jangan memanggilnya mungil lagi. Panggil saja Baekhyun.

Chanyeol –tiang— menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda sambil memicingkan matanya. Smirk-nya terlihat dengan jelas sekarang. Baik, sebut saja ia seperti ahjussi-ahjussi hidung belang. Karena ia wajahnya sekarang bisa menggambarkan—

"Dasar mesum!"lanjut Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari tempatnya dengan sorotan mata tajam serta bibirnya yang dipoutkan lucu. Dan bersamaan itu pula Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Mwo?! Siapa yang kau katakan mesum, manis?"goda Chanyeol sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun. Namun dengan sigap Baekhyun menepisnya kasar.

"Tentu saja kau, babo! Wajahmu benar-benar menggambarkannya! Hiii,"ujar Baekhyun sambil bergidik geli. "Lagian, aku ini manly, Park Chanyeol."lanjutnya.

Chanyeol kembali memicingkan matanya dengan sinis, "Manly? Kau bilang manly?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja!"jawabnya mantap.

"Apa iya jika seorang namja manly suka menipedi, strawberryholic, dan suka menangis jika ada seseorang yang merebut Sehun, hoobaenya yang jelas-jelas selalu kesal karena sering dikekang?"sindir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melototkan matanya dengan bibir yang dipout. Ia memang berniat menunjukkan wajah kesalnya, namun gagal. Failed. Dan tampilannya saat ini malah terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Sehingga Chanyeol bisa tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah teman sebangkunya ini yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu, eoh?!"dan tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya, langsung saja Baekhyun memberi hadiah yang spesial untuk namja tampan di sampingnya ini. Sangat spesial hingga membuat namja tampan itu memekik kesakitan tak tertahankan.

"Yak! Yak! Lepas! Aww~! Yak! Appo! Lepas, BaekHee! Telingaku~ Aww!"

Dan Baekhyun semakin menarik telinga lebar itu dengan kencang saat mendengar kata 'Baekhee'.

"Apa?! Mau kau ulangi lagi, eoh?!"bentak Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

Chanyeol tak menanggapinya dan hanya menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara membuat Baekhyun kembali emosi.

"Yak! Bicara saja! Jangan hanya mencibir saja!"omel Baekhyun hingga membuat Chanyeol menatapnya kesal.

"Kau terlihat seperti ahjumma-ahjumma yang mengomel di sana sini, Baekhee! Puas kau?!" ungkap Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun yang mendengar itu kembali emosi.

"Kau! Apa maksudmu, eoh?! Bagaimana bisa kau mengataiku ahjumma-ahjumma sedangkan wajahku masih imut begini?! Menyebalkan! Dasar Park Chanyeol babo! Enyah dari kehidupanku sana!"teriak Baekhyun tidak jelas tanpa peduli tatapan teman-temannya memusat pada dirinya dan namja tampan di sebelahnya.

"Yak! Kau tadikan yang menyuruhku bicara?! Kenapa sekarang kau yang marah-marah?!"balas Chanyeol mulai berdiri dari tempatnya. Baekhyun terdengar menggeram.

"Arrgghh! Kau! Cepat pergi!"perintah Baekhyun seenaknya.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini tempatku, dan ini bukan kelasmu! Apa hakmu dengan memerintahku seperti itu, Baekhee?!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu?! Itu nama yeoja babo! Dan aku ini namja! Ingat! N-a-m-j-a!" balas Baekhyun sambil menekan serta mengeja kata 'namja'.

"Benarkah?! Benarkah jika kau ini seorang namja?"tanya Chanyeol. "Bisa kau buktikan dihadapan kami semua?!" lanjutnya dengan tantangan dan seringai tercetak dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun gelagapan bukan main. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

"M-mwo?"

Chanyeol memasang seringainya kembali sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh arti. Ia mencoba mendekatkan dirinya ke arah namja mungil yang gugup itu.

"Ne, buktikan pada kami bahwa kau itu namja,"ujar Chanyeol. Dan jarak keduanya bisa dikatakan sangatlah dekat, hingga membuat namja manis tadi semakin gugup."Melalui dari sini."bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun dengan tangan yang mengelus paha Baekhyun, dan lama-kelamaan naik ke atas hingga—

"TIDAAKKK!"

Dan langsung saja Baekhyun kabur dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Meninggalkan pandangan aneh dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Terkecuali dengan Chanyeol yang hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan lapar.

_Ada apa denganku?_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Seorang siswa EXO Senior High School, dan menduduki di tingkat dua. Seorang namja dengan tampilan yang benar-benar –menurut teman sekelasnya— terlihat _girly_. Bagaimana tidak dengan sifat, kebiasaan, dan penampilaannya yang memang menjurus ke arah kata '_girly_'. Kekanak-kanakan, suka mengomel di sana-sini, cengeng, hiperaktif, ceria, strawberryholic, sangat suka menipedi, suka nangis jika ada yang merebut hoobae kesayangannya, lemah lembut –tidak selalu—, berkulit putih susu lembut dan mulus, cantik, dan manis. Karena berdasarkan fakta-fakta itu semua, teman-teman sekelasnya sempat meragukan –hingga sekarang— apa Baekhyun benar-benar seorang namja? Atau hanya seorang namja yang menyamar menjadi yeoja? Molla.

Dan lagi, karena sifatnya yang lemah lembut seperti yeoja, teman-teman sekelasnya memanggilnya Baekhee –nama Baekhyun dalam yeoja—. Bukan hanya itu saja, Baekhyun sering dijauhi teman-temannya karena sikapnya yang sepeti yeoja. Dan kehidupan Baekhyun juga selalu dikelilingi yeoja. Ia di rumah tinggal dengan tiga noonanya, dan satu eommanya. Appanya sudah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil. Selain itu, dalam pergaulannya, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman yeojanya. Entah membahas menipedi kah, make up kah, fashion kah, yang jelas Baekhyun memang berbau yeoja! Bukan berbau namja!

Namun walaupun begitu, ia bisa dibilang anak yang sangat pandai. Terbukti dengan nilai-nilainya yang bagus-bagus, selalu mendapatkan ranking tiga besar, dan menjadi murid kesayangan seluruh guru mata pelajaran yang mengajarnya di kelas.

Dan sialnya, di kelas, ia duduk sebangku dengan namja tampan yang menyebalkan bak berandalan bernama Park Chanyeol. Seseorang yang sangat suka mengganggunya atau bahkan menggodanya. Chanyeol memang menyebalkan dan semua tau itu!

.

.

Baekhyun tengah asyik mendengarkan penjelasan dari Han seonsaengnim yang membahas sejarah pulau Nami. Namun keasyikannya buyar begitu saja karena ia mendapatkan surat—kertas— dari Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. Di sana terpampang dengan jelas tulisan Chanyeol yang seperti cakar ayam itu.

_Hei, Baekhee! Apa kau masih marah?_

Baekhyun hanya membacanya tanpa ada niat menyentuhnya. Ia melirik Chanyeol sekilas dan lelaki itu juga tengah meliriknya. Tanpa ada niat menjawab, ia mendorong surat itu kembali pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu kembali menulis.

_Jangan marah dong, manis~ Kau terlihat jelek, lho!_

Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia hanya membaca tanpa menyentuhnya, lalu mendorong kertas itu kembali ke Chanyeol.

_Aigoo~ Jangan marah! Aku kan hanya bercanda #puppyeyes_

Dan lagi, Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sambil menunggu kertas dari Chanyeol, ia fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Han seonsaengnim.

_Ayolah~ Jebal! Jangan marah, ne~_

Baekhyun kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

_Baiklah, aku minta maaf, ne~ Tolong maafkan aku :'_

Dan kali ini Baekhyun membalas surat itu. Namun hanya kata singkat yang gantung ia tuliskan.

_Hmm.._

Chanyeol kembali menulis sesuatu.

_Jadi kau mau memaafkanku?_

Baekhyun pun membalasnya.

_Ne._

_Gomawo, Baekhee! :*_

_Hmm.._

_Semoga makin cantik~_

Dan Baekhyun pun langsung menatap tajam Chanyeol sebelum membalas pesan Chanyeol.

_Aku bukan yeoja, idiot! Aku ini manly!_

Chanyeol yang membacanya pun terkekeh dan berusaha menahan tawanya sebelum Han seonsaeng akan menghukumnya. Kemudian ia mulai menggoreskan tinta pulpennya di kertas itu.

_Jinjja? Aku tak percaya_ _:p_

Menggoda Baekhyun lagi, tak apa kan? Pikir Chanyeol.

_Tentu saja! Dan kau harus percaya bahwa aku ini manly!_

Selesai mendorong kertas itu, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Namun yang ditatap hanya terus menahan tawanya.

_Kalau begitu, ada berapa pack di perutmu?_

Dan Chanyeol kali ini hampir melepas tawanya yang ia tahan. Untung saja Han seonsaengnim tak mendengarnya.

_Aku sedang dalam proses pembuatan :(_

"Hahaha..!" Baik, lepas.

"Apa ada yang lucu Park Chanyeol?"tanya Han seonsaengnim.

Langsung saja Chanyeol menutup mulutnya kembali lalu menggelengakan kepalanya cepat. Dan untung saja Han seonsaengnim tak peduli, dan beliau lebih memilih menjelaskan pelajaraannya saat ini.

Baekhyun langsung saja mencubit paha Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam seolah mengisyaratkan agar namja tampan itu tidak tertawa. Dan Chanyeolpun memakluminya dengan menahan tawanya.

_Kau tak perlu bersusah payah membentuknya!_

Namun Chanyeol kembali menarik kertas tadi dan melanjutkan menulis sesuatu di bawah tulisan tadi.

_Aku akan membantumu menjadi manly. Asalkan kau harus mau berkencan denganku._

Dan Baekhyun yang membacanya hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya.

"Neo micheosseo?"bisik Baekhyun pada namja di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Chanbaek is back, Achan is back! \(^o^)/

Woahh, annyeong! Achan kembali lagi dengan membawa satu ff baru. Eottae? Bagus gak? Ini sih masih belum tau mau dilanjutin atau enggak. Soalnya tergantung review dan request. Mungkin ada yang tau tiga ff yang tercantum di ff Baekkie Puppy chap. 8. Ini bukan salah satu dari ketiganya, tapi ini pengganti salah satu ff itu. Pengganti ff Ghost on The Flashdisk or Laptop? Alasannya, tu ff mungkin bisa nyampe belasan chapter, dan Achan males kalo udah nyampe belasan chapter. Jadi Achan buat yang baru.

Untuk ff Baekyeol or Baekyeon belum tau kapan tanggal publishnya. Soalnya masih bingung mau yang Fiction atau Idol life? Kasih saran kalau ada yang mau ff itu. Rencananya sih mau bikin tu ff ber-series. Jadi, per-chapter tu beda cerita. Ada yang berminat?

Terakhir, untuk ff Baekkie Ghost, mungkin belum bisa update. Karena sekarang Achan lagi sibuk dikejar-kejar tugas. Mungkin bakal update di bulan Mei atau Juni :p

Ah iya, untuk nama Baekhee, Achan gak plagiatin nama cast ff lain. Tapi nama Baekhee emang nama Baek dalam yeoja. Lagian Achan di kelas juga sering dipanggil Baekhee -_-

Sekiranya itu aja. Ok, ada yang mau lanjut? RCL ne! Karena RCL sangat berpengaruh dengan kelanjutan ff ini. Arra, itu aja! Bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Sangnamja

Author : Achan (Caramelyeol)

Cast : Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Sehun

Luhan

Pair(s) : ChanBaek & HunHan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, humor(?), school-life, friendship

Disclaimer : Semua cast di sini punya Tuhan YME. Tapi kalo cerita, udah pasti punya Achan. No plagiat! No copy! Achan gak suka plagiator dan gak pernah mau jadi plagiator.

Warning : Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/Boyslove/BL, typo(s) Alur rada-rada.

Length : Chaptered

A/N : Ff ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari salah satu novel yang Achan dapet buat ulangan B. Indo yang kebetulan materinya tentang novel. Itupun Achan dapet novelnya acak. Tapi tenang aja, Achan cuma ngambil konfliknya aja dari novel itu (; si Main cast nya pingin jadi manly) Selebihnya alur, perwatakan cast, dan cara penyampaian, itu ide Achan sendiri ^^

* * *

.

.

**Don't like, don't read!**

.

**Read, comment, like! / Read and review!**

**.**

**Jangan males-males buat review ya, kalo males Achan juga males buat ngelanjutin^^**

**.**

**Achan present!**

**.**

**Sangnamja**

**.**

**.**

_Aku akan membantumu menjadi manly. Asalkan kau harus mau berkencan denganku._

Dan Baekhyun yang membacanya hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya.

"Neo micheosseo?"bisik Baekhyun pada namja di sebelahnya.

* * *

.

Author Pov

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sejak tiga menit yang lalu. Sehingga menyisakan beberapa murid yang masih bertahan di kelas hanya untuk merapikan peralatan tulis mereka. Sedangkan sang guru sudah kabur duluan dari tempat terlaknat—kelas— yang tadi mereka huni. Ingin segera kabur karena kepalanya telah dilanda guncangan hebat akibat makhluk-makhluk bernyawa di dalam tempat itu. Ok, berlebihan.

Terlihat Baekhyun tengah asyik memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas miliknya, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menginstrupsi kegiatannya.

"Eottae?"tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ha?"

"Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu?"

"Ha?" Lagi, Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan bingung.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas sebelum menjawab, "Jawaban di kertas tadi!"

"Ha?"

"Ck! Yang tadi!"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar—berpikir— sebelum ia menjawab, "Oh! Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak tertarik,"jawabnya sambil memasang ranselnya di punggung. "Lagian, aku bisa sendiri agar menjadi manly. Hanya tinggal ke gym dan—yah! Selesai!"

"Hanya itu, Princess Baekhee? Kau yakin?"tanya Chanyeol dengan seringainya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar kata 'Princess Baekhee' memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan sedikit keras. "Tentu saja! Dan asal kau tau, tampilanku ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa aku ini manly! Ingat! Manly!"

"Cih! Jangan bermimpi, Princess Baekhee! Justru penampilanmu menunjukkan bahwa kau ini cantik!"

"Aku tidak cantik! Aku tampan!" kesal Baekhyun yang dibalas kekehan kecil dari Chanyeol.

"Jinjja?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan memilih pergi dari kelasnya. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menghadangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Minggir,"

"….."

"Minggir, Chanyeol!"

"…"

"Chanyeol! Minggir!"

"Tidak,"

"Park Chanyeol! Aku mau lewat T.T"

"Tidak,"

"Yak!"

"…"

"Ck! Sebenarnya apa maumu, eoh?!"bentak Baekhyun yang dibalas cengiran menyebalkan dari si tiang bermarga Park.

"Kkk~ Tidak ada. Hanya ingin menganggumu, Princess Baekhee,"jawab Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

Namun dengan kesal, Baekhyun melepasnya. "Owh, owhh.. Jangan marah dong, Princess,"lanjut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya dengan—tidak—elit.

"Aww~! Yak! Appo, Princess! Tega-teganya Princess Baekhee menginjak kaki Prince Chanyeol yang tampan ini!"lanjut Chanyeol sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menepisnya.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku, idiot?! Aku lelah!"pekik Baekhyun dramatis.

"Tidak akan. Dan tidak pernah! Kkk~ Lelah? Lelah kenapa, eoh? Lelah habis olahraga ranjang bersamaku, eum?" Lagi, Chanyeol menggodanya.

PLAKK

"DASAR IDIOT MESUM! JAGA UCAPANMU!"bentak Baekhyun setelah menampar pipi Chanyeol.

"WOW! Terimakasih atas ciuman indah dari tangan mulusmu ini, Princess Baekhee! AKU MAKIN MENCINTAIMU, MUAHH~"balas Chanyeol sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang ditampar Baekhyun dengan seringai. Cukup keras, tapi.. entahlah. Rasa sakitnya tak terasa di pipinya.

Perkataan Chanyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun emosi, "APA TAMPARAN TADI MASIH KURANG UNTUKMU, EOH?!"

"Ne, Princess. Saaangat kurang! Tapi jangan memakai tangan mulusmu itu, ah! Bagaimana jika memakai bibirmu yang sexy itu? Awh! Pasti—"

"MENYEBALKAN! APA PERLU KAU KUPANGGILKAN APPAMU UNTUK BERHENTI MENGGODAKU?!"

"Tak perlu memanggil Appaku, cium saja bibirku dengan bibirmu maka aku akan berhenti menggodamu,"

"ARRGGHH! KAU!"bentak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol."ENYAHLAH DARI KEHIDUPANKU! AKU MUAK DENGANMU, CHANYEOL BABO!"lanjutnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Princess Baekhee~ Bisakah kau kecilkan desahan sexymu itu? Kau mengganggu siswa-siswi lainnya."

Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Mengapa namja idiot dihadapannya ini menyebalkan sekali? Ingin sekali ia menghajar Chanyeol habis-habisan, namun—hell what? Ia yakin, ia pasti yang akan kalah. Karena mengapa? Salahkan saja tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Oh, Baekhyun ingin mati rasanya!

Baekhyun tak membalas ucapan Chanyeol, dan memilih pergi keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun-ah!"Kali ini seseorang memanggil namanya. Rupanya seorang yeoja. Yeoja? Apa?

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati tiga orang yeoja tengah menghampirinya.

"Ne?"

"Hari ini kami mau pergi ke salon. Kau mau ikut tidak?"tanya salah satu yeoja tadi yang merupakan sunbae Baekhyun ditingkat tiga. Chorong namanya.

"Sekalian shopping! Mumpung lagi ada diskon besar-besaran!"timpal Sulli, hoobae Baekhyun ditingkat satu.

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Berpikir. Ingin sekali ia ikut dengan teman-temannya yang notabene yeoja. Bagaimana ia tidak tergiur mendengar ajakan pergi ke salon dan shopping di mall yang katanya sedang diskon besar-besaran. Baekhyun tak ingin melewati kesempatan itu!

"Ikut ya, oppa~"pinta Naeun, hoobaenya.

Namun secara tidak sengaja penglihatan Baekhyun terkunci pada seorang namja berkulit putih susu dengan rambut coklat yang berjalan keluar dari kelas X. Senyuman manis milik namja bemarga Byun itu mengembang begitu saja sebelum ia menolehkan kepalanya memberikan jawaban kepada tiga yeoja tadi.

"Aku ingin sekali ikut! Tapi.. Aku sudah punya janji dengan seseorang. Mianhae,"jawab Baekhyun menampilkan raut sedihnya.

"Yah~"desah tiga orang yeoja tadi kecewa.

"Jadi tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ikut?"tanya Chorong lagi pada hoobaenya itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan bibir yang dipoutkan lucu.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau pesan sesuatu?"tawar Chorong hingga membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar.

"Ah ne! Tentu saja, noona! Aku pesan eyeliner! Eyelinerku di rumah sudah habis,"ujar Baekhyun.

Chorong menganggukan kepalanya sebelum bertanya lagi, "Ada lagi?"

"Hmm.. Apa ya? Kurasa tidak ada lagi, noona."

"Baiklah,"ujar Chorong sambil merapikan tasnya. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu! Bye~!"lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun lalu pergi dan diikuti oleh ke-dua teman yeojanya tadi. Baekhyun membalas lambaian tiga teman yeojanya itu sambil tersenyum.

Setelah teman-teman yeojanya itu pergi, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah namja yang tadi mengikat penglihatannya.

"Sehunnie!"panggil Baekhyun pada namja tadi.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja itu membalikkan badannya dan terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Matanya melotot sebelum memilih kabur dari namja manis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Baekhee!" Lagi-lagi suara itu memanggil namanya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar kelas melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Namun Baekhyun tak peduli! Ia justru lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hoobae kesayangan yang ia panggil tadi.

Dan ketika ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan, ia melihat hoobae kesayangannya itu tengah berlari. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyusulnya diiringi panggilan-panggilan yang terlontar dari namja mungil itu. Tanpa peduli Chanyeol yang terus-terusan memanggil namanya sambil mengejarnya juga. Padahal ia tau, Chanyeol bisa saja menangkapnya mengingat langkah Chanyeol cukup panjang. Tapi ia tau, Chanyeol tak akan bisa kali ini! Hohoho! Semua karena koridor tempat ia berlari banyak murid-murid yang entah berdiri, mengobrol, atau apapun itu.

"Sehun!"

"Princess Baekhee!"

"Sehunnie!"

"Baekhee!"

"Sehun!"

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga saling mengejar. Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mengejar Sehun. Aksi mereka kini telah menyita perhatian seluruh murid di koridor itu. Menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan O_O seperti apa yang sering dilakukan Kyungsoo, anak kelas sebelah.

"Baekhyun!"

"Sehunnie!"

"Byun—Ah! Park Baekhyun!"

"Yak! Sehunnie! Tunggu hyung!"

"Baekhyun cantik! Tunggu aku!"

"Sehunnie jangan lari!"

"Princess Baekhee! Jangan lari!"

"Sehun!"

"Baekhee!"

"Ishh! Sehunnie!"

"Princess!"

Berbeda dari kedua sunbaenya, Sehun—hoobae Baekhyun— malah melontarkan kata,

"Jwiseonghaeyo~"

"Jwiseonghaeyo, aku sedang terburu-buru!"

"Minggir! Berikan aku jalan!"

—Ketika Sehun menerobos kerumunan siswa-siswa. Namja tampan itu seolah tak memperdulikan teriakan, umpatan, dan lain sebagainya yang menghujam dirinya. Kepalanya terus menoleh ke belakang memastikan apakah sunabe gilanya itu—Baekhyun— masih mengejarnya atau tidak. Dan ia mendapati jarak Baekhyun sedikit jauh darinya.

Karena tidak melihat jalan di depannya, tiba-tiba—

BRUKK

BRASSHH

Tubuh Sehun jatuh menimpa seorang namja cantik yang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Bukannya apa, tapi posisi mereka bisa dikatakan err.. cukup intim. Bagaimana tidak dengan posisi Sehun yang menindih namja cantik itu dan jarak wajah mereka bisa dikatakan sangatlah dekat. Dan kali ini jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Mata tajamnya seolah terpaku pada wajah cantik di bawahnya ini. Membuatnya seolah terbang tinggi hingga ia berada di luar angkasa. Berlebihan? Memang-_-

Mereka hanya terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum namja cantik itu tersadar dan langsung mendorong Sehun agar menghindar dari tubuhnya dengan kasar. Sehun yang baru menyadari akan hal itu segera bangkit dan langsung meraih pergelangan tangan namja cantik tadi untuk menolongnya. Namun bukannya di terima dengan baik, namja cantik tadi langsung menepis tangannya kasar dan berdiri dengan cepat sebelum mengeluarkan sumpah serapah padanya.

"DASAR KAU INI?! KAU TAK PUNYA MATA, EOH?! ATAU KAU BUTA?! APA KAU TAK LIHAT ADA ORANG YANG BERJALAN DI HADAPANMU?! MAKHLUK APA KAU INI?!"bentak namja cantik itu. Karena bentakannya yang sangat nyaring itu, tatapan seluruh murid memusat ke arah keduanya. Namja cantik itu seolah tak peduli dan menarik nafas lagi sebelum,

"APA KAU TAU?! KARENA PERBUATANMU YANG MENYEBALKAN DILUAR BATAS INI, KOPI YANG BARUSAN KUBELI TUMPAH SEMUA KARENAMU! APA KAU TAU ITU?! MENYEBALKAN!" lagi, bentakan itu terlontar.

Dan—Oh! Karena perkataan namja cantik itu, Sehun baru menyadari jika di sekeliling wajahnya bau kopi dan wajahnya juga terasa lengket. Tunggu.. Apa?

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, ia memang bodoh atau apa sih? Apa karena wajah cantik namja tadi menghipnotisnya hingga tak merasakan apa-apa saat kopi namja cantik tadi tumpah seluruhnya ke wajah tampannya. Oh God! Think again!

"LAGI, KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAJA?! KAU TAK MENGATAKAN PERMINTA MAAFAN PADAKU ATAU SEMACAMNYA SETELAH MENABRAKKU?!"

Sehun mengorek telinganya. Teriakan namja ini… Benar-benar-_-

"HEH! AKU TAU KAU INI ANAK KELAS SATU! AKU INI SENIORMU! BERSIKAPLAH SOPAN PADAKU! DENGARKAN SEMUA UCAPANKU! APA KAU TULI SAMPAI HARUS MENGOREK TELINGAMU ITU?!"

HUAAAA~! Sehun ingin mati rasanya TT^TT

Namun sebelum namja cantik itu kembali membentaknya, seorang dewa –dewi— manis yang baginya dewi fortuna datang menghentikan segalanya.

"Sehunnie~ Kau ini kenapa, eoh? Selalu saja saat kupanggil, kau selalu kabur,"ucap dewi fortuna itu yang merupakan Baekhyun sambil mengalunkan lengannya manja di lengan Sehun tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam seseorang di hadapannya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan tak menjawab. Ia hanya memilih memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei, siapa nenek-nenek cantik ini? Dari tadi kudengar selalu memarahi, Sehunku?"lanjut Baekhyun.

Dan namja cantik tadi langsung membelalakkan matanya terkejut atas perkataan Baekhyun disertai emosi yang terpancar dari tatapannya. Sementara Sehun, namja itu hanya dapat menahan tawa mendengar ucapan sunbaenya yang tak tau malu itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud itu, Baekhee?!"teriak namja cantik tadi sambil memanggil nama Baekhyun persis seperti panggilan Chanyeol padanya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Chanyeol, dimana ia sekarang? Rupanya ia tengah terjebak di antara fans-fans nya.

"Yak, apa maksudmu Luhaen?!"balas Baekhyun tak terima.

"Siapa lagi yang kau maksud Luhaen? Aku Luhan, bukan Luhaen!"

"Biarkan saja! Apa pedulimu?" sewot Baekhyun.

"Aishh.. Sudahlah sunbae-sunbae yang cantik—"

"AKU BUKAN CANTIK!" bentak dua sunbae di hadapan Sehun secara bersamaan hingga membuat namja berkulit susu itu menundukkan kepalanya takut.

Hening.

Nafas kedua namja cantik itu memburu seolah-olah habis mengikuti marathon. Dan tak lupa tatapan sinis yang keduanya saling lempar.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Nge-fans?" tanya Baekhyun percaya diri.

"Cih? Nge-fans? Level rendahan di idolain? Iuhh~!" balas Luhan.

"Level rendahan? Siapa yang kau maksud itu anak rusa?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud itu anak anjing?"

"Heh! Anak anjing lebih imut dari rusa!"

"Benarkah? Tapi anak rusa lebih manly!" -_-

"Siapa bilang? Anak anjinglah yang lebih manly!"

"Mana ada!"

"Ada!"

"Bermimpi kau!"

"Sudahlah—"

"DIAM!"

Sehun kembali dibentak oleh dua sunbae di hadapannya, hingga membuatnya kembali menunduk takut.

"H-hyung.. Kajja~"ujar Sehun pada akhirnya dengan nada takut-takut. Ia menarik lengan sunbae manisnya pergi meninggalkan sunbae cantik yang bernama Luhan tadi. Dan Baekhyun hanya menurut mengikuti ajakan hoobae kesayangannya itu sambil terus menatap Luhan tajam. Tak lupa ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Luhan. Dan yang dibalas dengan sama oleh Luhan. Ck! Benar-benar.

Mungkin masih bingung dengan hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Luhan. Baik, Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama seorang namja cantik yang terkenal di sekolah hanya karena kecantikan mereka. Tak usah heran jika mereka mendapat gelar 'Flower boy'. Setiap hari keduanya memang selalu diejek bahkan dipanggil yeoja. Keduanya hanya berbeda satu tahun, yang mana Luhan lebih tua dari Baekhyun satu tahun. Ya, Luhan adalah murid di tingkat tiga dan Baekhyun murid di tingkat dua. Dan keduanya saat ini sedang bermusuhan dan bersaing untuk menunjukkan sifat manly mereka di hadapan semua warga sekolah –semua mengatakan keduanya seorang yeoja—

Kembali ke Baekhyun dan Sehun, keduanya berakhir dengan berjalan kaki melewati pagar sekolah. Berjalan kaki melewati gedung-gedung, berjalan kaki menuju rumah keduanya, dan berjalan kaki dengan sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat. Namun dibalik itu semua, Baekhyun bisa merasakan. Merasakan perannya sebagai seorang hyung pada hoobae nya itu. Perjalanan mereka kali ini terasa hening, karena Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu membuka pembicaraan tengah berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya agar ia meminta maaf pada hoobae yang dibentaknya tadi. Dan akhirnya entah dorongan dari mana, ia berhasil mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Sehunnie..,"

"Hmm..?"

"Mian, tadi aku membentakmu~"

"Tak apa,"

"Sehunnie..,"

"Hmm..?"

"Jangan marah~"

"Siapa yang marah?"

"Itu Sehunnie~"

"Hmm..,"

"Jangan marah, ne! Tadi aku kan sudah minta maaf~"

"Ne-ne,"

"Sehunnie~"

"Hmm..?"

"Aku sayang Sehunnie~"

"Hmm..,"

"Aku cinta Sehunnie~"

"Hmm..,"

"Sehunnie sayang aku, tidak?"

"Hmm..,"

"Jawab! Jangan cuma 'Hmm..' Datar sekali!"

"Baiklah. Tidak,"

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak menyayangi ataupun mencintai hyung,"

"Kkk~ Tapi aku sayang Sehunnie loh!"

"Kau selalu bertanya dan berkata seperti itu, hyung!"

"Ah, jinjja? Kkk~"

Keduanya larut dalam pembicaraan hangat mereka, tanpa menyadari dua orang yang berdiri di berbeda tempat belakang mereka tengah memperhatikan mereka. Yang satu menatap punggung keduanya dengan tatapan 'terluka'. Dan yang satunya menatap punggung keduanya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca.

"Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya dengan mereka?" tanya dua orang itu secara bersamaan namun dibeda tempat.

.

.

Pagi ini, cuaca bisa dikatakan cukup cerah. Awan-awan yang seputih kapas bergerak dengan lambat diiringi burung-burung gereja yang berterbangan ke sana kemari bersamaan dengan kicauannya. Asap kendaraan belum terlihat begitu jelas karena bisa dikatakan belum pada waktu semestinya. Aktivitas beberapa warga Seoul juga belum terlihat banyak di pagi ini.

Kecuali seorang namja manis yang sedang mengikat sepatu kets putihnya di depan pintu rumahnya. Jari lentiknya secara perlahan mengikat tali sepatu itu hingga semua tali sepatunya terikat. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan menepuk bokongnya untuk menghilangkan debu yang mungkin saja menempel di celana trainingnya. Ia rapikan sedikit letak jaket pink nya. Tunggu… Apa?! PINK?! PINK?! HAH?!

Namja manis yang kita ketahui bernama Baekhyun itu, pagi ini ia mengunakan kaos berwarna putih dan dilapisi jaket berwarna pink. Disusul dengan celana trainingnya yang berwarna pink bergaris putih dan sepatu kets putihnya. Dan jangan lupa, handuk putih melingkar dengan manis di lehernya.

Penampilannya pagi ini bisa dikatakan semakin manis. Pakaian nya terlihat cocok sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang putih dan rambut hitamnya. Manis sekali~ Tapi.. Mengapa harus warna yeoja yang ia pakai? Bukankah ia berkata ingin menjadi manly? Ck! Aneh.

Setelah dirasa siap, ia segera berlari keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Berlari-lari kecil melewati rumah-rumah tetangganya dengan senyuman manis yang menghias wajahnya. Tak lupa, ia menyapa dengan ramah orang-orang yang dilihatnya. Termasuk Jung ahjumma, tetangga depan rumahnya.

"Pagi, Jung ahjumma~"

"Wah~ Pagi juga, Baekhyun. Mau olahraga, ne?"

"Seperti yang ahjumma lihat ^^ Saya duluan, ne?"

"Ne, hati-hati!"

Dan Baekhyun kembali berlari-lari kecil hingga ekor matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang tengah mencuci motornya di depan rumahnya –Rumah Chanyeol tepat di sebelah rumah Baekhyun— Dan bisa dirasakan Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan tengah menatapnya. Namun Baekhyun pura-pura tak tau dan tak melihat.

"Pagi yang indah, Princess BaekHee!"

Baekhyun tak memperdulikannya.

"Mau ke mana, eoh Princess? Sampai harus berdandan manis seperti ini? Pink lagi,"ejek Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu!"ketus Baekhyun.

"Aigoo~ Pagi-pagi jangan galak-galak dong, Princess! Tidak enak didengar,"

"Cih!"

"Mau pergi ke mana sih, Princess BaekHee?"

"Ke Gym!" ketus Baekhyun sambil berlalu dengan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah berpikir keras. Ia mengulang jawaban Baekhyun dibenaknya berkali-kali.

"Ke Gym? Dia? Pergi ke Gym? Mengangkat barbel? Mwo? Hahaha…" tawa Chanyeol.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh dengan berlari-lari kecil, Baekhyun akhirnya tiba di Gym yang ia tuju. Setibanya di depan tempat Gym, Baekhyun memegang kedua lututnya sambil mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena keringat.

Baekhyun kembali berdiri dan secara perlahan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Gym. Dentuman musik di tempat ini terasa begitu memekakkan telinga. Baekhyun menelusuri sudut-sudut tempat ini dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca.

Ia bisa melihat banyaknya alat-alat besar dan barbell di setiap sudut ruangan. Ia juga bisa melihat banyaknya namja-namja bertubuh kekar dengan otot di kedua sisi lengannya yang sangat besar. Kebanyakan dari namja-namja kekar itu menggunakan tattoo di tubuh mereka. Dan tattoo mereka bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata tak banyak. Bukan hanya gambar, beberapa kata kotor juga ada di tattoo mereka. Tatapan, senyum, dan wajah mereka sangat mengerikan! Hingga berhasil membuat kaki Baekhyun lemas. Dan pemandangan itu juga berhasil membuat Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya kasar berulang-ulang kali.

Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa nyalinya ciut ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Juga, niatnya untuk membuat abs di tubuhnya hilang seketika. Keringatnya terlihat bercucuran dengan hebat di pelipisnya. Kakinya secara perlahan melangkah ke belakang dengan wajahnya yang _enggak banget_! Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya,

"Sedang apa kau?"

DEG

Baekhyun secara perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan—Bang! Seorang namja tinggi berbadan kekar tengah menatapnya tajam. Sorotan matanya membuat nyali Baekhyun semakin ciut. Tubuhnya bergetar dan ketika Baekhyun ingin membuka mulutnya, rasanya terasa sangat sulit.

"A..A-aku.. A..A-aku.. Ng.. HUAAAA~! C-CHANYEOL TOLONG AKU~!" teriak Baekhyun pada akhirnya sambil berlari meninggalkan Gym. Sementara namja tadi, hanya menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

.

.

"_Come back home. Can you come back home eh~ Chagaun sesang kkeute nal beoriji malgo nae gyeoteuro. Come back home. Can you come back home eh~  
Modeun apeumeun dwiro hae yeojeonhi neol gidaryeo ireoke. Now you gotta do wh_—"

"—HUAAA~! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Dan nyayian Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang mengelap motornya terhenti tiba-tiba ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia menaruh lap nya tadi di atas jok motornya dan membuka pagar rumahnya. Dari jauh Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tengah berlari ke arahnya sambil teriak-teriak. Chanyeol mengernyittkan dahinya,

_Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa berlari sambil berteriak tak jelas seperti itu?_ Pikirnya.

"HUAAA~! CHANYEOL~!"

GREP

Mata Chanyeol membelalak seketika saat namja manis yang tadi berlari kencang itu, langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan kuat hingga hampir membuatnya jatuh ke belakang. Dan untungnya Chanyeol bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

Tangan Baekhyun melingkar dengan erat di punggungnya seolah tak ingin ia pergi jauh darinya. Secara perlahan Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Ia mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun, sekali-kali mencium pucuk kepalanya. Menghirup aroma shampoo stroberi yang menguar dari rambut hitam namja yang berada dipelukannya ini. Setelah dirasa Baekhyun cukup tenang—Baekhyun tidak menangis—, Chanyeol akhirnya bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"BaekHee! Kau ini kenapa, eoh? Berlari sambil berteriak tak jelas," tanya Chanyeol.

"Diamlah,"

"Hei, aku kan bertanya!"

"Aku ingin kau diam, babo,"

"Ck!"

Hening.

Dan keduanya terdiam larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia kembali teringat kejadian di Gym tadi. Sungguh! Ia benar-benar ketakutan ketika melihat tubuh namja-namja di sana yang—sangat mengerikan! Hiii~! Mengingat kejadian tadi, membuat Baekhyun kembali bergidik ngeri. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya terhadap Chanyeol. Tunggu.. Pelukan..? Chanyeol…?

"HUUAAA~! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! SANA! HUSHH.. HUSHH~" pekik Baekhyun sambil melepas kasar pelukan mereka tadi, disusul suara usirannya terhadap Chanyeol yang terasa seperti seseorang yang tengah mengusir seekor anak kucing.

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar -_- sebelum membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau kan tadi yang memelukku duluan!" ucap Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Eoh?! Jinjja? Ah, kau bohong! Mana mungkin aku yang memelukmu duluan!"

"Hih? Apa kau amnesia? Padahal baru saja kau berlari sambil teriak-teriak tak jelas, dan setelah itu kau langsung memelukku,"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Ah! Benar! Ucapan Chanyeol memang benar. Dan setelah mengingatnya, tiba-tiba saja pipi Baekhyun memerah. Dan itu diketahui oleh Chanyeol secara jelas. Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai tercetak dengan jelas di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Aigoo.. Princess BaekHee blushing! Hahaha…," tawa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu membelalakkan matanya. Dan tanpa diberi aba-aba, Baekhyun langsung memukul lengan Chanyeol cukup keras.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, eoh?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu, layaknya seorang gadis desa yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya.

Dan itu membuat tawa Chanyeol semakin kencang.

"Hahaha…! Aku benar-benar tak percaya jika kau seorang yeoja! Hahaha.. Sikapmu! Hahaha.."

"Mwo?! Diam kau!"

Dan Baekhyun kembali seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya. Baekhyun yang galak-_-

Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat Baekhyun. Menurutnya, namja manis ini sangatlah lucu. Dan Chanyeol suka itu!

Setelah mencoba menghilangkan tawanya, Chanyeol kembali bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, eoh? Tadi kau berlari sangat ketakutan. Ada apa sebenarnya, Princess?"

"Auauaaoaii," jawab Baekhyun dengan pelan dan tak jelas sambil menunjuk arah berasal ia berlari tadi.

"Ha? Apa yang Princess katakan, eoh?"

"Auauaoaii," Baekhyun kembali menjawab dengan nada yang pelan dan tak jelas. Membuat Chanyeol kembali mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Apaan? Katakan yang jelas!"

"Aku takut dengan namja-namja di Gym. Mereka sangatlah menakutkan,"

Butuh waktu untuk Chanyeol mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun. Dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan tawanya.

"Hahaha..! Babo! Namja-namja di Gym memang seperti itu! Badan mereka sangatlah kekar dan otot mereka sangat besar. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan sebelum ke sana? Gym tempatnya yeoja-yeoja senam yoga? Hahaha..!"

"Ihh, Yeollie! Aniyeo!"

"Hahaha..!"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memiliki abs? Perutku rata begini dan pinggangku sangat ramping—"

"—Itulah sebabnya kau dikira dan dipanggil yeoja! Hahaha..!"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, lalu memukul Chanyeol.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? TT^TT"

"Hahaha..!"

Dan keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun ingin sekali menjadi manly. Ia ingin menunjukkan sisi manly nya pada semua orang. Sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang akan mengejeknya yeoja lagi.

Lama berkelut dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengingat tawaran Chanyeol kemarin. Tapi… Ia tak mau pergi berkencan dengan namja tiang di sampingnya ini. Lalu, ia harus bagaimana lagi? Terus-terusan seperti ini dan sengsara seperti ini? Oh! Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mau!

'_Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana? Tak ada jalan lain selain penawaran namja gila di sampingku ini. Apa penawarannya adalah jalan terbaik untukku? Jika iya, jawab Tuhan!' _Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati dan meminta jawaban dari Tuhan.

_Wussshhhh~_

Angin bertiup sesaat setelah Baekhyun bertanya pada Tuhan. Baekhyun tersenyum. Tuhan membalas pertanyaannya lewat angin tadi. Berarti apa kata nenek moyangnya dulu benar, Tuhan akan menjawab lewat angin. Ha, dia pasti akan menggunakan resep kuno itu. Hohoho!

"Chanyeol-ah,"panggil Baekhyun hingga membuat Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya.

"Eoh? Ne?"

"Aku.. Ng.."

"Ne?"

"Aku.."

"Hmm..?"

"A-aku.."

"Ne?"

"A-aku tarik penolakanku atas tawaranmu kemarin. Apa penawaranmu kemarin masih berlaku?" ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia berpikir apa yang kemarin ia tawarkan pada namja manis di sampingnya ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat atas penawarannya kemarin. Seulas senyum menghias wajah tampannya sebelum memberikan jawaban pada namja manis di sampingnya ini.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Chanyeol girang.

Baekhyun mengulas senyum manisnya, "Yay! Gomawo~"

"Ne! Cheonma,"

"Hmm… Kalau begitu apa langkah pertamanya?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak.

"Langkah pertamanya? Hmm…,"

"Ya?"

"Langkah pertamanya…,"

"Ya?"

"Ah! Langkah pertamanya adalah…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**Balasan Review **:

**Orangecaramelo : Hohoho.. Berwile, panggil Achan aja :p Gak usah BaekHee! Itukan panggilan dari Dobi Baek kalo di kelas. Kadang dia juga manggil aku 'Noona.. Noona..' -_- Heh, padahal dia yeoja bukan namja-_- Maklum sesama anak ChanBaek ^^v Iya, dikejar-kejar tugas-_- Tapi kan kita udah free! Yahooo \(^o^)/ Tinggal tugas drama aja yang gak selesai-selesai -_- Males mikirin itu. Thanks banget udah baca ^^ Ikutin ya, Ber^^**

**Maple fujoshi2309 : Kkk~ Iya. Sehun hoobaenya, terjawab kok di chap ini^^ Ne, gamshamida~**

**Happy Delight : Sangnamja? Artinya manly^^ Ada di EXO's Showtime ep. 2 pas bagian Luhan sama ChenMinLay~**

**Jung Eunhee : Hahaha.. Aigoo, jangan disamain sama banci dong, Kkk~ A*G jadi mant*n? Inget W*ndy ya? Hahaha XD XOXO :*~**

**Novey : Ne, chaptered^^**

**Realkkeh : Wah, kalau itu aku gak tau ^^v Oh, kalau alur, di chapter awal emang rada cepet, soalnya masih tipe-tipe prolog gitu. Di ff aku yang lainnya juga gitu. Ini udah panjang belum? Gak papa, semangat juga^^ XOXO :*~ **

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Exindira, DiraLeeXiOh, Maple fujoshi2309, Special Bubble, Kotakpensil, Rachel suliss, Happy Delight, 12Wolf, Younlaycious88, Pandamier, Ferinarefina, Lee Ah Ra, Jung Eunhee, Dobidobi369, Novey, SyJessi22, Baek, Parklili, ChanBaek, Chanbaek, Realkkeh, Suholicious, Byunie66, Inggit, Nur991fah, Indaaaaaahhh, Amus, Orangecaramelo, Chanbaekjjang, Anak Hunhan.**

* * *

**Ada lagi?**

**.**

**Ada nama yang salah?**

**.**

**Mian~**

**.**

**Lanjut?**

**.**

**Jangan males-males buat review ya, kalo males Achan juga males buat ngelanjutin^^**

**.**

**Don't forget!**

**.**

**.**

**Bye~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- Achan-**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Sangnamja

Author : Achan (Caramelyeol)

Cast : Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Sehun

Luhan

Pair(s) : ChanBaek & HunHan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, little bit a humor, school-life, friendship

Disclaimer : Semua cast di sini punya Tuhan YME. Tapi kalo cerita, udah pasti punya Achan. No plagiat! No copy! Achan gak suka plagiator dan gak pernah mau jadi plagiator.

Warning : Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/Boyslove/BL, typo(s) Alur rada-rada.

Length : Chaptered

A/N : Ff ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari salah satu novel yang Achan dapet buat ulangan B. Indo yang kebetulan materinya tentang novel. Itupun Achan dapet novelnya acak. Tapi tenang aja, Achan cuma ngambil konfliknya aja. Si Main cast nya pingin jadi manly. Selebihnya alur, perwatakan cast, dan cara penyampaian, itu ide Achan sendiri ^^

* * *

.

.

**Don't like, don't read!**

.

**Read, comment, like! / Read and review!**

**.**

**Jangan males-males buat review ya, kalo males Achan juga males buat ngelanjutin^^**

**.**

**Hal-hal yang berunsur negatif DILARANG untuk ditiru**

**.**

**Ada pemberitahuan di bawah. Tolong dibaca. Itu penting TT^TT**

**.**

**Warning! Makin absurd -.,- **

**.**

**Achan present!**

**.**

**Sangnamja**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mengulas senyum manisnya, "Yay! Gomawo~"

"Ne! Cheonma,"

"Hmm… Kalau begitu apa langkah pertamanya?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak.

"Langkah pertamanya? Hmm…,"

"Ya?"

"Langkah pertamanya…,"

"Ya?"

"Ah! Langkah pertamanya adalah…"

* * *

.

.

Author Pov

Matahari dengan malu-malu memunculkan diri di kota Seoul. Cahaya kuning keemasannya terasa menyilaukan mata bagi siapapun itu yang masih larut dalam tidur mereka. Suara kicauan burung dan beberapa suara kendaraan terasa seperti alarm untuk mereka yang masih larut. Membuat siapapun itu, merasa sedikit terganggu.

Menit demi menit, berubah menjadi jam ke jam. Terlihat dengan jelas, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi.

_Kkaebsong~! Baekkie cute and manly! Wake up now! It's a nice morning, Baek—_

Klik!

"Eummhh.." suara Baekhyun terdengar setelah ia mematikan alarm dari ponsel. Oh, tambahan— alarm itu adalah rekaman dirinya sendiri. Narsis, yah? -.,-

Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya sambil menguap lebar. Setelahnya ia melirik namja tampan yang masih berselimut di sampingnya. Senyuman tipis ia kembangkan sebelum melangkah menuju kamar mandi, dan memulai mandi cantiknya pagi ini.

Oh, tunggu— Bagaimana bisa ada seorang namja yang tidur disebelahnya? Dan mereka tidur bersebelahan dalam satu ranjang? Bagaimana bis— Oh, rupanya hanya karena masalah ini,

**Flashback**

_Kemarin pagi, setelah Baekhyun menyetujui penawaran Chanyeol._

"_Langkah pertamanya…,"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Ah! Langkah pertamanya adalah…"_

"_Baekhyunnie!" Seruan itu membuat keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah yeoja paruh baya yang tengah menghampiri mereka. _

_Rupanya Nyonya Byun. Eomma Baekhyun. Beliau pagi ini menggunakan pakaian yang bisa dikatakan formal dan di tangannya terdapat sebuah koper merah besar. Mengapa seperti itu?_

"_Eomma?"_

"_Baekhyunnie.. Pagi ini eomma harus pergi ke Anyang selama sebulan bersama Hyerin noona-mu."_

_Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat dengan mata yang membelalak lebar._

"_MWO?! E-EOMMA.. S-SEBULAN?! KENAPA TIDAK MENGAJAKKU?!" pekik Baekhyun tak terima._

"_Ne. Aniyo, eomma harus menemani Hyerin noona di sana karena noonamu itu akan mengontrol butik eomma di Anyang sana,"_

"_TAPI KENAPA HARUS SEBULAN?!"_

"_Waeyo? Kenapa ekspresimu berlebihan sekali?"_

"_Eomma~! Kalau eomma pergi sebulan, aku di rumah dengan siapaaaa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan wajah memelasnya._

"_Hmm.. Eomma sudah berbicara pada Nyonya Park," ujar Nyonya Byun sambil menatap Chanyeol sebentar. "Kau akan tinggal di rumah dengan Chanyeol. Kau tak keberatan, bukan?" lanjut Nyonya Byun._

_Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar. _

_Sementara Chanyeol, hanya tersenyum puas atas ucapan calon mer— eh? Ehm.. Nyonya Byun._

"_EOMMA! AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAN NAMJA IDIOT MES— EUMMPHH…,"_

"—_Oh, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak keberatan, ahjumma. Iya kan, Baek?" ujar Chanyeol sambil terus membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya._

"_Eummpphhh..," Nyonya Byun tersenyum._

"_Bagus! Kalau begitu, eomma pergi dulu ne, Baekkie?"_

"_Eummpphh…,"_

_Chu~_

_Nyonya Byun mengecup kening Baekhyun, "Uang dan segala keperluan sudah eomma siapkan. Jaga diri dan kesehatanmu, ne?"_

"_Eummpphh…," racau Baekhyun yang mulutnya masih dibungkam oleh tangan Chanyeol._

"_Chanyeol.. Ahjumma titip Baekhyun, ne?"_

"_Eoh? Tentu saja ahjumma! Itu sudah pasti!" ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan._

"_Eomma~! Kajja!" pekik seorang yeoja dari belakang. Hyerin. Noona ke-tiga Baekhyun._

_Ketiganya mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok Hyerin yang tengah menunggu Nyonya Byun dengan koper yang juga ada di tangannya._

"_Kalau begitu, eomma pergi dulu. Annyeong, Baekkie~" ucap Nyonya Byun pada akhirnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan dua namja tadi._

_Krek/?_

"_KYAAA~! APPO!" teriak Chanyeol ketika telapak tangannya digigit oleh Baekhyun yang berhasil kabur dari kungkungan(?)nya._

"_EOMMAAA~! Hiks…,"_

_Grep_

_Baekhyun berlari menuju eommanya dan langsung memeluk eommanya dari belakang, hingga membuat Nyonya Byun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung eommanya sambil mengeluarkan air mata dan terus terisak._

"_Eomma.. Kajima~ Hikss.. Jangan tinggalin, Baekkie. Baekkie.. Hiks.. Takut, eomma…," tangis Baekhyun. _

_Oh ayolah, ia adalah anak terakhir yang selalu dimanja oleh sang eomma. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya, eommanya pergi meninggalkan dirinya walaupun hanya sebulan saja._

_Nyonya Byun tersenyum lalu melepas lengan anaknya yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke kebelakang. Yeoja paruh baya itu mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata sang putra diiringi senyuman hangatnya._

"_Baekkie.. Eomma hanya sebentar saja,"_

"_T-tapi eomma.. Hiks.. Baekkie—"_

"_Ssstt~ Jangan katakan apapun lagi. Eomma harus pergi. Kasihan Hyerin noona sudah menunggu,"_

"_Eomma!" rengek Baekhyun dengan puppyeyesnya._

"_Baekkie~ Eomma mohon…,"_

_Baekhyun memilih terisak daripada harus menjawab ucapan eommanya._

"_Baekkie, sayang eomma dan Hyerin noona, kan?" tanya Nyonya Byun kembali mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya._

_Baekhyun mengangguk._

"_Kalau begitu biarkan kami pergi sebentar saja,"_

_Baekhyun menggeleng dengan kepala yang tertunduk lemas._

"_Baekkie, eomma mohon~ Nanti saat eomma kembali, eomma janji akan bawakan Baekkie berbagai macam jenis olahan stroberi!" janji Nyonya Byun sambil memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar karena tangisannya._

_Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya mendengar nama buah kesukaannya itu. Namun hanya sebentar saja. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggeleng._

"_Baekkie, eomma mohon."_

"_Kalau eomma pergi, Baekkie tidak mau makan dan tidak mau pergi ke sekolah!" tuntut Baekhyun._

"_Aigoo.. Kenapa kekanak-kanakkan sekali, eoh? Tidak boleh!"_

"_Nah, kalau eomma bilang tidak boleh, Baekkie juga bilang tidak boleh!" tuntut Baekhyun kembali._

_Nyonya Byun pasrah. Beginilah hukuman Tuhan karena ia sangat memanjakkan putra di hadapannya ini._

_Yeoja paruh baya itu menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ia memberikan isyarat agar namja tampan itu mau membantunya._

_Seakan mengerti arti tatapan eomma Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum meneriaki Baekhyun yang masih terisak di depannya._

"_Oi! Baekhyun-ah! Katanya mau menjadi namja manly. Masa jadi cengeng dan kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini? Apalagi hanya karena ditinggal eommamu. Aigoo.. Anak eomma sekali! Coba lihat aku! Eomma ku saja sering meninggalkan ku dengan pergi ke luar kota ataupun ke luar negeri. Tapi, aku tak pernah menangisi kepergiannya!" teriak Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun yang mendengar itu mengusap air matanya sebelum berkata,_

"_Diam kau!"_

"_Hah. Dasar kau ini, yeoja sekali~ Hahaha..," tawa Chanyeol._

_Nyonya Byun yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Well, ia tak mempermasalahkan ucapan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya mengejak putra manisnya ini. Ia justru berharap, ucapan Chanyeol memberikan efek yang baik untuk putranya._

"_Aku bukan yeoja!"_

"_Bukan yeoja tapi kau cengeng!"_

"_Aku tidak cengeng!" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya kasar, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol._

"_Ah ya? Buktikan!"_

"_M-mwo? B-buktikan bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup._

"_Buktikan padaku dan eomma mu, bahwa kau baik-baik saja jika eomma mu pergi ke Anyang selama sebulan! Eottae?" tantang Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada._

_Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya kasar sebelum menjawab, "M-mwo? T-tapi—"_

"—_Ayo buktikan! Jika kau tak bisa, berarti kau—"_

"—_Aah! Baiklah!" ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya dengan berat hati._

_Chanyeol dan Nyonya Byun yang mendengar itu hanya mampu tersenyum puas._

**Flashback End**

"Yak, babo! Ireonayo!"

Baekhyun yang sudah selesai dengan mandi cantiknya membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dengan pulas di atas kasurnya. Berbeda dengan si berandalan Chanyeol yang jorok, Baekhyun terlihat cerah sehabis mandi. Wangi _shampoo _beraroma stroberi menguar begitu saja di rambut hitamnya yang kulit tubuhnya yang dibalut _bathrobe_ terasa segar dan lembut.

Kembali lagi. Karena tak ada reaksi dari si namja tiang, ia kembali mengguncang bahu Chanyeol dengan keras sambil meneriakinya, "Ireona, babo-ya!"

Chanyeol masih saja tidak menunjukkan reaksinya. Ia masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

"Oi! Ireona! Cepat bang— Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan tampang polos.

Ia mengusap air yang ada disekitar pipi Chanyeol sambil bertanya-tanya dengan polosnya, "Cairan Chanyeol? Chanyeol mimpi basah?"

Baekhyun berpikir keras sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Tapi kan dia sudah SMA. Masa iya dia baru mimpi basah?"

Pandangannya terfokus pada cairan dari Chanyeol yang ada diujung jari telunjuknya. Bibir yang mempout lucu, dan matanya yang menatap bingung ke arah telunjuknya semakin membuatnya lebih imut dari biasanya. Kyaaaa~! .

Lagi-lagi ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan polosnya, "Tapi.. Cairan ini kan dari pipi Chanyeol. Masa iya cairan mimpi basah lewat pipi? Eh? Perasaan saat mimpi basah aku bukan di pipi, tapi di itu,"

Aduh, Baekhee~ -_-^

"Ini cairan apa ya? Kayaknya aku _gak _pernah dan _gak _punya cairan kayak _gini _kalo sedang tidur."

Karena rasa penasaran yang terus melahap pikirannya, dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan telunjuknya ke hidungnya. Mencium aroma cairan Chanyeol.

Dan—

"KYAAA~! BAUUUUU! CHANYEOL BABO! IREONAYO!"

–pekikan Baekhyun keluar.

Chanyeol yang mendengar pekikan cempreng tapi merdu(?) itupun langsung terbangun. Matanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari siapa pelaku yang teriak tidak jelas hingga membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi yang tadinya indah –Ia bermimpi sedang melakukan _French Kiss_ dengan Baekhyun—. Astagaaa -.,-

Dan yang didapatinya adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tengah memandangangnya dengan ekspresi marah yang justru terlihat imut. Alisnya menyatu, mata sipitnya memicing, bibirnya mempout lucu, dan tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Waeyo? Teriakanmu cempreng sekali!" gerutu Chanyeol sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya yang lebar.

"Kau! Cepatlah mandi dan bersihkan cairan bau yang ada di pipimu itu!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Secara perlahan ia menyentuh pipinya dan mendapati pipinya basah. Lalu dengan ekspresi bingung ia menatap Baekhyun.

"Oh, ini?"

"Hiiii~!"

"Ini namanya iler,"

"Apapun itu namanya, cepat kau bersihkan!"

"Kau tidak tau iler?"

"Terserah apa katamu. Cepatlah mandi!"

"Ck! Yeoja sekali! Belum pernah dan tidak tau iler, ya? Hahaha..,"

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menjewer telinga lebar Chanyeol, hingga sang empu menjerit kesakitan.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Aww~! Appo! Lepaskan!"

"Aku akan melepaskan mu asalkan kau mau pergi mandi!"

"Ah, iya-iya. Aku akan pergi mandi! Tapi tolong lepaskan dulu! Jeweranmu.. Aww~! Sakit sekali."

Baekhyun segera melepas jewerannya dan membiarkan Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Namun sebelum Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, namja tampan itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun terpancing emosi kembali. Namun entah, ada rasa malu di jauuuuuh lubuk hatinya. Tapi.. Entah apa itu.

"Hei, BaekHee! Kau terlihat sexy menggunakan _bathrobe_ seperti itu!"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar, "Cepat mandi atau kau akan merasakan sandal melayang di wajahmu?!"

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Menyisakan namja manis bermarga Byun yang menarik-menghela nafas seperti ibu-ibu yang tengah berusaha melahirkan. Hei! Baekhyun hanya mengontrol emosinya, oke.

.

.

.

"I'm a Barbie girl~ In the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagi—"

Ketika Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang ia usapkan di rambut merahnya, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara merdu yang berasal dari namja yang tengah duduk sambil merapikan blazer sekolahnya di depan cermin.

Dengan cepat ia menegur Baekhyun yang bernyayi, "—Berhentilah bernyanyi. Itu lagu anak perempuan, Baekhee~"

Chanyeol mengambil seragam sekolahnya di atas kasur –yang tadinya sudah disiapkan Baekhyun— dan memakainya.

Baekhyun menoleh kesal ke arahnya dan mendengus tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Lalu namja manis itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pantulan dirinya di cermin, kemudian kembali bernyanyi. Namun dengan beda lagu.

"Good morning Baby Good morning  
Neowa achimeul hamkke yeoneun  
Nan maeilmaeil sangsanghae jami deol kkaen nune kiseuhae  
Keuge malhaji anhado arayo I love you~." .

Seolah tak memperdulikan, Baekhyun terus menyanyi hingga tak menyadari Chanyeol yang sudah selesai berpakaian tengah memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"_Good morning too, my Princess_! _And I love you, too! Muahh~_" ucap Chanyeol girang seolah percaya bahwa Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul 'Good Morning Baby' itu untuknya. Ck! Percaya diri sekali!

Baekhyun masih tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Namja itu masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri –Membayangkan jika dirinya tengah menari bersama enam orang yeoja sambil mengenakan _dress_ pink di atas lutut dan _high heels_ putih yang tingginya 5cm— Baekhee -_-^

Chanyeol yang merasa diacuhkan mempoutkan bibirnya –sok— imut.

"Kau mengacuhkanku!"

Khayalan indah –gila— Baekhyun hilang seketika saat mendengar suara bass dari seorang namja tampan yang tengah memeluk lehernya. Baekhyun yang terkejut melihat Chanyeol memeluknya di cermin, langsung berusaha melepas pelukan Chanyeol itu. Sebenarnya jika Chanyeol hanya memeluknya saja, ia tak mempermasalkannya. Tapi ini? Namja tiang itu malah mengecup, menghembuskan nafas, dan menggesek hidungnya di permukaan kulit lehernya. Bagaimana tidak, ia tidak terkejut? Oh, ayolah, Chanyeol lancang sekali!

"Apa-apaan kau?! Sana! Hushh.. Hushh!" usir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan semakin memeluknya erat. Bahkan dagunya ia tempelkan di bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Shireo!"

"Chanyeol!"

"Eung..?"

"Lepas!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Lepaskan! Sesak!"

"Shireo!"

"Ihh~ Terserah kau sajalah!" ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Daripada mengurus si tiang ini, lebih baik ia urus dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia hendak mengambil sisir, Chanyeol kembali teringat apa penawarannya kemarin pada Baekhyun.

"_Stop_! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh bersisir!" larang Chanyeol hingga membuat Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya, dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung sebelum bertanya, "Waeyo?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Itu adalah salah satu dari langkah pertama untuk menjadi namja manly!"

Baekhyun yang mengerti hanya mangut-mangut sebelum bertanya kembali, "Memangnya langkah pertamanya apa?"

"Langkah pertamanya, kau harus berpenampilan sepertiku. **Berpenampilan** yang terlihat seperti namja **berandalan**!"

"Memangnya apa hubungannya?"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun, lalu merapikan letak blazernya sebelum menjawab, "Namja berandalan itu tampilannya acak-acakkan! Bukankah itu terlihat keren? Ingat, manly! Manly."

Entah Baekhyun yang polos atau terlalu bodoh #diinjak, Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah mengerti.

"Lalu, apa lagi?"

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang Baekhyun dan menaruh kaki kanannya di atas paha kiri. Tangannya ia lipatkan di dada sambil berpikir, "Rambutmu harus dibuat acak-acakkan, seragammu juga harus dibuat acak-acakan! Kemejanya kau keluarkan saja sepertiku. Dan blazernya tak usah dipakai! Kau taruh saja di atas bahumu, sepertiku. Lalu, dasimu juga kau ikat asal-asalan."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia segera melakukan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Sambil melakukan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, ia berpikir,

'_Apa iya jika ingin menjadi namja manly, harus berpenampilan layaknya berandalan? Kenapa terasa aneh, ya? Keren sih keren, tapi.. Tidak masuk akal.' _

Namun ia tak ingin repot-repot memusingkan hal itu. Ia hanya mengikuti saja. Setelah dirasa sudah siap dengan perintah si tiang, ia menatap si tiang lewat cermin di hadapannya yang memantulkan si tiang Park Chanyeol.

"Ja, sudah!"

"Hmm.. Bagus, bagus. Keren!"

"Tentu saja! Sudah seharusnya kan, Byun Baekhyun ini keren. Dari dulu _malah_." narsis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Narsis sekali, Princess Baekhee. Baru kali ini saja kau terlihat keren. Yang lampau, hah.. Manis sekali~"

Kini, Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Diam kau, atau kau akan merasakan pecahan cermin,"

"Hahaha..,"

Baekhyun tak mempedulikan tawa Chanyeol dan malah menata rambut hitamnya agar terlihat lebih acak-acakan lagi. Dan setelah itu ia mengambil ponselnya. Hendak mengambil selca rupanya.

Klik.

Pose _cute_. (Chanyeol tertawa dari belakang)

Klik.

Pose biasa. (Chanyeol tetap tertawa)

Klik.

Pose manly —Walaupun tidak terlihat manly dan justru ketimbang manis— (Tawa Chanyeol makin menggelegar sambil terpingkal-pingkal)

"Bisakah kau hentikan tawa bodohmu itu?"

"Ahahaha.. Aigoo, narsis! Apalagi yang terkakhir.. Omo! Hahaha..,"

Baekhyun tak mempedulikan tawa Chanyeol dan memilih fokus pada layar ponselnya. Ia memencet aplikasi Instagram yang ada di ponselnya. Kemudian ia mengeklik _Pick a source _dan memilih foto pose manly yang tadi ia ambil di _Photo Gallery_. Ia memilih efek _Rise _dan menuliskan,

_Am I cool? _

Lalu Baekhyun menge-tag akun instagram Chanyeol. Real_Pcy (Karena di foto Baekhyun juga terdapat Chanyeol di belakangnya yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal) Dan – _Share_!

Chanyeol yang merasa ponselnya bergetar segera membuka kunci ponselnya. Ada pemberitahuan,

_ Baekhyunee_exo tagged you on photo. "Am I cool?"_

Langsung saja ia mengklik pemberitahuan itu, dan terpampang di _news_ akunnya, tulisan dan foto Baekhyun. Ia membuka foto itu dengan tawa yang ia tahan, lalu komen di foto tersebut.

"_Ofc not :p A person who stay behind you is the number one of 'Cool boy'."_

Baekhyun yang membaca itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memandang Chanyeol tajam.

"Menyebalkan! Tiang idiot! Huhh..,"

"Hahaha.. Aku berbicara sesuai fakta!"

Bibir Baekhyun mempout lucu.

"Hahaha… Ah iya, apa kau sudah memakai deodorant?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba setelah menghentikan tawanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Belum, tadi aku lupa memakainya,"

"Bagus! Tidak! Kau tidak perlu memakai deodorant! Namja berandalan itu bau! Tidak usah pakai deodorant!"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar, "Yak! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa tidak boleh?! Biarkan saja! Aku harus tetap pakai deodorant agar tetap kering dan tidak bau sepertimu dan namja berandalan lainnya! Aku akan menjadi namja berandalan yang tetap wangi!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau menuruti saran-saranku, lebih baik kita hentikan saja!"

"Mwo?! Tidak-tidak! Tidak bisa! Tapi.. Oh ayolah, itu hanya deodorant agar—"

"—Apa yang harus kau pusingkan, eoh Princess? Hei, itu sudah _general _untuk para namja berandalan. Lagian, memakai deodorant itu juga tidak bagus walaupun bisa membuat ketiak tetap kering. Tapi kandungan zat kimia yang menjanjikan keringat tidak keluar lewat ketiak itulah yang berbahaya! Dan—"

"—Oh, sudah pintar kau rupanya?" sewot Baekhyun sinis ketika Chanyeol mulai berlagak sok pintar.

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya –sok— imut mendengar ejekan Baekhyun, "Aku berbicara sesuai fakta dari sumber yang terpercaya!"

"Terserah kau sajalah! Baiklah, aku tidak akan memakai deodorant." ujar Baekhyun pasrah.

Ia melirik arloji yang ada di tangannya, seketika, mata sipitnya yang berhias eyeliner itu membelalak lebar.

"OMONA! Sudah jam delapan lewat sepuluh menit! Dua puluh menit lagi kita masukan, Yeol!" pekik Baekhyun.

Dengan terburu-buru, Baekhyun mengambil parfum stroberi yang ada di meja riasnya tadi dan langsung menyemprotkannya. Sebenarnya sih belum disemprot karena Chanyeol sudah merebut botol parfumnya dan meletakkan kembali botol parfumnya itu di tempat seperti semula.

Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah menyebalkan Chanyeol menggeram kesal, "YAK! ASDFGHJKL— MENYEBALKAN! IDIOT! KENAPA KAU MEREBUT PARFUMKU?!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang berlebihan itu, "Hahaha.. Yeoja sekali, eoh! Gelar Princess Baekhee memang cocok untukmu. Hahaha.. Hei, memakai deodorant saja tidak boleh, apalagi parfum! Hahaha.. Ingat, namja berandalan itu bau! Ingat! B-a-u. Hahaha..,"

Lagi, Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Ini, itu, saja tidak dibolehin. Lalu ia harus memakai apa agar tetap wangi? Hei, sejujurnya ia tidak suka yang namanya bau. Apalagi bau tubuh. Jorok menurutnya. Ia sudah terbiasa –dari kecil hingga sekarang— memakai sesuatu untuk perawatan tubuhnya yang mengandung unsur wangi. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka parfum-parfum yang memiliki wangi menyengat, tapi ia justru lebih menyukai parfum-parfum yang beraroma bayi ataupun stroberi.

Namun karena saran –bodoh— Chanyeol, ia tak bisa lagi menyentuh botol-botol parfumnya hanya demi mendapatkan gelar "Namja manly".

"MENYEBALKAN! IDIOT! BERHENTILAH TERTAWA! KAJJA~!" ucapan Baekyun terakhir kalinya sebelum menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol yang masih tertawa, menuju sekolah mereka. Ya, EXO Senior High School.

.

.

.

"Itu Baekhee 'nya' Chanyeol?"

"Ah masa, sih? Tapi ia berbeda sekali dengan Baekhee 'nya' Chanyeol yang _girly_."

"Itu Byun Baekhyun kelas 11-A?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa ia berbeda sekali?"

"Itu Baekhyun?! Byun Baekhyun?!"

"Siapa dia? Kenapa mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun sunbae? Tapi tampilannya beda."

"Itu Princess Baekhee?!"

"Eoh?! Itu Byun Baekhyun kelas 11-A versi namja?"

Baekhyun menatap tajam Daehyun anak kelas sebelah yang tadi membicarakannya. Tepatnya sih, semua murid di koridor ini tengah menatapnya dan membicarakannya sambil berbisik-bisik. Tapi ucapan Daehyun tadi -.,- Benar-benar, menurutnya.

"Aku memang namja, babo!" ujar Baekhyun pada Daehyun.

Chanyeol yang berjalan beriringan di samping Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendapat reaksi heboh dari para murid di koridor karena melihat tampilan Baekhyun.

Melihat Chanyeol yang menertawakannya, Baekhyun mencubit paha Chanyeol.

"Kau mau membuat _cool image _ku luntur, eoh?" bisik Baekhyun.

"Hahaha… _Cool image? Hahaha.. _Kau tak mung_— _ Aww~! Appo!" pekik Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menambah kekuatan cubitannya.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Tadi saat di mobil, kau menyuruhku untuk bersikap _cool_." gerutu Baekhyun.

"Ah~ Ah~ Iya, iya! Arra, aku berhenti tertawa. Pffttt…," Chanyeol memilih untuk menahan tawanya.

Namun melihat Chanyeol yang masih –menahan— tawanya, namja mungil itu menatapnya tajam dan terus berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Belum lama, tiba-tiba kedatangan tiga orang yeoja menghampiri Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan –tahan— tawanya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi datar seketika.

"Baekhyun-ah? K-kau benar Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" tanya salah satu yeoja dari tiga yeoja tadi dengan ragu. Rupanya Chorong.

Ketiga yeoja tadi terus memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama dari atas hingga bawah. Tatapan dan wajah mereka terlihat sangat bingung. Dan— Oh! Di tangan Chorong, terdapat _paperbag _kecil berwarna hitam. Apa isinya?

"Oh, Chorong noona. Ne, tentu saja ini aku Baekhyun. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun ramah.

Chorong kembali menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ah, aniyo. Tidak apa. Kau terlihat sangat berbeda hari ini. Terlihat… Ng…,"

"Keren?" tanya Baekhyun narsis -.,-

"Hmm.. Tidak,"

Baekhyun menatap sunbae nya itu dengan tatapan datar, "Ada apa, noona?" Ia kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ah, itu.. Igeo, pesananmu kemarin. Eyeliner. Dan ah iya, kemarin kami membelikanmu _strawberry lipbalm_. Ada semua di dalam situ."

Baekhyun menerima _paperbag _yang terulur itu, lalu membukanya. Seketika matanya berbinar-binar, "Wah! Gamshamida, noona, Sulli-ya, Naeun-ah..,"

"Cheonma. Eum.. Kalau begitu kami kembali ke kelas dulu, ne. Bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi," pamit Chorong.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, annyeong~!" ucap tiga yeoja itu secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun membalas lambaian tiga yeoja tadi sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ah, senangnya! Kyaa~!" pekik Baekhyun senang sambil memeluk _paperbag _itu dengan erat.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar, "Kau… Berhentilah bergaul dengan teman-teman yeojamu itu!"

Baekhyun menghentikan aksi girangnya itu lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung, "Waeyo?"

"Yang namanya namja manly itu bergaul dengan namja. Bukan dengan yeoja," ujar Chanyeol. "Lagian, itu juga termasuk langkah kedua. **Bergaul dengan namja**. Jadi, putuskan pertemananmu dengan yeoja-yeoja itu!"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan _paperbag _itu lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan kesal, "Shireo! Mereka itu sahabat-sahabatku sejak lama! Teman-teman _fashion_ ku! Mana mungkin aku harus memutuskan tali pertemanan dengan mereka. Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau harus menuruti perkataanku! Ini semua juga atas keinginanmu untuk menjadi namja manly,"

"Tapi kan tidak harus begini juga, Yeol!"

"Tentu saja harus,"

"Shireo!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita hentikan saja—"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar, "Ah! Iya iya! Menyebalkan! Puas kau!"

"Bagus. Hindari mereka, arra?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Arraseo!"

"Nah, anak pintar!" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Namun dengan cepat, Baekhyun menepisnya.

"Oh iya, kemarikan _paperbag _itu!" perintah Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan tangannya meminta _paperbag _milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, berikan saja padaku!"

Mata Baekhyun memicing.

"Ishh.. Kelamaan."

Sreett~

Chanyeol merebut lalu membuka _paperbag _itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Eyeliner dan lipbalm. Mata bulat Chanyeol terus memandang dua benda itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau memakai lipbalm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, "Tentu saja. Agar bibir cerah dan tidak kering. Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Kau tidak boleh pakai ini. Yang namanya namja manly tentu saja tidak boleh memakai alat _make-up_ yeoja. Apalagi lipbalm,"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar. Ia sangat kesal sekarang, "Tapi artis-artis Korea yang notabene namja juga memakai lipbalm!"

"Jadi kau mau disamakan dengan artis? Hei, sangat tak cocok!"

"Cocok saja! Suaraku kan bagus. Tidak sepertimu!"

"Sudahlah. Hmm.. Hei, Suzy!" panggil Chanyeol pada seorang yeoja berambut coklat panjang yang kebetulan lewat.

Yeoja itu menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung sebelum bertanya, "Ne, sunbaenim?"

"Ini untukmu. Pakailah," ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan lipbalm milik Baekhyun pada yeoja yang bernama Suzy itu.

Tunggu— MWOYA?! Yak! Itukan lipbalm Baekhyun! Kenapa malah diberikan pada yeoja lain?!

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"U-untukku, sunbaenim?" tanya Suzy tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ne. Ambillah!"

Suzy yang masih tak percaya, dengan hati-hati mengambil lipbalm itu. "Kamshami—"

"—YAK! APA-APAAN KAU?! INI LIPBALMKU!" marah Baekhyun sambil merebut lipbalm dari tangan Suzy. Matanya melotot dan wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Baekhee!"

Chanyeol merebut paksa lipbalm dari tangan Baekhyun dan langsung memberikannya pada Suzy.

"Igeo.. Ambillah dan pergilah!"

Suzy menerima lipbalm itu dengan takut-takut, "T-tapi s-sunbae—"

"—KEMBALIKAN LIPBALMKU!"

"—Sudah cepatlah pergi sebelum si manis ini mengamuk!"

Suzy yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya dengan terburu-buru.

Setelah dilihat Suzy sudah pergi, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan—

PLAK.

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Chanyeol. Baekhyun menamparnya.

Chanyeol memegang pipi kanannya yang habis ditampar oleh Baekhyun. Tamparan Baekhyun kali ini lebih keras dari kemarin lusa. Chanyeol hendak menggoda Baekhyun seperti apa yang ia lakukan kemarin lusa. Namun ia terkejut dan mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Jahat!"

Chanyeol tak menyangka jika si mungil Baekhyun 'nya' menangis. Sungguh tak percaya. Chanyeol terdiam. Melihat Baekhyun 'nya' mengeluarkan air mata, ingin sekali ia mengusapnya. Namun.. tubuhnya sangat kaku untuk digerakkan. Melihat air mata itu menetes, entahlah.. hatinya terasa sangat sakit seperti disayat pisau yang tajam. Lagi, ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap si mungil Baekhyun.

"Kau lebih memilih yeoja itu daripada aku! Itu punyaku, Yeol.. Hiks..,"

Oh ayolah, Chanyeol melakukan ini semua juga atas permintaan Baekhyun yang ingin menjadi manly. Ia melakukan tugasnya dengan semestinya. Melarang apapun itu yang berbau yeoja pada Baekhyun. Namun, si mungil ini rupanya belum mengerti keadaan. Ia justru kesal karena apa yang dilakukan oleh si tiang.

"Nappeun nom1! Hiks..," isak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. (re : Namja jahat!)

"B-baek..,"

Seluruh perhatian murid terarah pada keduanya. Kebanyakan dari mereka menatap keduanya dengan tatapan iba. Apalagi terhadap Baekhyun yang kini menangis dengan deras. Namja manis itu terlalu rapuh untuk menangis dan disakiti.

Park Chanyeol sangat tega! Begitulah pemikiran murid-murid yang ada di koridor.

"Hiks.. Nappeun nom..,"

"B-baek. Mianhae…,"

"HUAAA~! CHANYEOL BABO! MENYEBALKAN! IDIOT! BRENGSEK! HUAAA~!"

Grep.

Ini sungguh diluar dugaan. Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis kencang dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Memeluknya seperti kemarin di depan rumahnya —Yang berbeda kali ini Baekhyun menangis—. Dan sama seperti kemarin, Chanyeol hampir saja terlonjak kebelakang. Untungnya, namja tiang itu bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Hufhh..

Tangan Baekhyun melingkar dengan erat di punggungnya. Dan kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di dada bidang miliknya. Chanyeol pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun guna menenangkannya.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan seragamnya basah dibagian dada karena tangisan Baekhyun. Berkali-kali Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala si mungil Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya sambil berbisik, "Uljima~ Uljimayo, Baekhyunnie~"

Seolah tak mendengarkan kata-kata penenang Chanyeol, tangisan Baekhyun semakin kencang dan tak kunjung berhenti. Membuat namja bermarga Park itu kebingungan.

Murid-murid di koridor justru mengeluarkan tatapan dan tingkah yang berbeda-beda. Seperti fans Chanyeol dan Baekhyun (Walaupun si Chanyeol berandalan dan si Baekhyun kemanisan/? mereka tetap memiliki fans), sebagian dari mereka ada yang menangis, mimisan, marah, mengumpat, terdiam, dan bersorak layaknya _fangirling_.

Dan untuk murid-murid yang biasa saja, hanya menatap Chanyeol marah dengan tatapan, "Awas kau Park Chanyeol!". "Dasar namja jahat! Teganya membuat si cantik Baekhyun menangis." "Dasar namja babo! Beraninya membuat Flower Boy kami menangis!" Ataupun, "Sekali lagi kau membuat ia menangis, kupenggal lehermu!" Ck, benar-benar.

"Hiks.. Nappeun nom! Babo-ya! Hiks..,"

"Sstt.. Uljima~"

"Jahat! Yeollie jahat! Hiks..,"

"Sstt.. Tapi ini semua kan demi kebaikanmu, sayang..,"

"Hiks.. Tetap saja! Nappeun nom! Chanyeol babo.. Lipbalmku~ TT^TT"

Chu~

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sementara Baekhyun, masih saja menangis di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Mereka terus saja seperti itu hingga bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Seolah menulikan indera pendengaran mereka, murid-murid itu tetap saja tak bergeming dari tempat karena asyik menonton drama gratisan di koridor -.,-

Kringg~

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, lalu memegang kedua bahu si mungil Baekhyun yang masih menunduk sambil menangis. Chanyeol ikut menundukkan kepalanya agar melihat wajah si mungil Baekhyun.

"Baekhee, lihat aku," Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar si mungil menatapnya. Dan ya, Baekhyun menatapnya. Tepatnya di bola matanya.

"Hiks..,"

"Berhentilah menangisi lipbalm itu. Itu hanyalah benda mati, Baekhee sayang," Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi _chubby _itu lalu mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Sementara Baekhyun masih terisak dan sesekali mengeluarkan air matanya itu.

"T-tapi itu berharga untukku, Yeollie babo! Hiks..,"

"Aigoo.. Kau bilang kau ingin menjadi namja manly, bukan? Jika ingin menjadi namja manly, maka kau harus jauh dengan benda-benda yeoja seperti itu,"

"T-tapi aku tak bisa..,"

"Kau harus belajar, sayang," Chanyeol kembali mengusap air mata Baekhyun, lalu merapikan poni hitam Baekhyun.

"Hiks..,"

"Sstt.. Berhentilah menangis..,"

"Hiks…,"

"Kau tau, aku tak suka jika kedua mata ini mengeluarkan air mata," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Chu~

Baekhyun yang menerima perlakuan manis seperti itu hanya mampu terdiam ditengah isakannya.

"Aku tak suka jika kedua pipi ini menjadi jalannya aliran air mata," lanjut Chanyeol sambil mengecup kedua pipi _chubby _Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Chu~

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memerah.

"Aku juga tak suka jika hidung kecil ini mengeluarkan cairannya," lanjut Chanyeol sambil mengecup ujung hidung kecil Baekhyun.

Chu~

Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya dan terdiam ditengah isakannya.

"Dan lagi..," Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lekat-lekat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bibir _pink cherry _milik Baekhyun dengan sedikit lama.

"Aku tak suka jika bibir ini mengeluarkan isakannya..," lanjut Chanyeol.

Pipi Baekhyun—Ah! Bahkan wajahnya semakin memerah karena perlakuan manis Chanyeol. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai memiringkan kepalanya. Aigoo! Baekhyun malu sekali.. Apalagi mereka kini tengah di koridor depan kelas. Yang mana, banyak murid-murid yang memusatkan pandangan mereka pada keduanya. Ah! Benar-benar .

Hati Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Dan ya. Ia menurut dan segera menutup matanya. Menunggu bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya. Dan bisa dirasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya. Baekhyun sudah memastikan. Bahwa jaraknya dengan jarak Chanyeol sangatlah dekat. Mungkin sudah 3 cm lagi. Aigoo~

Namun dirasa semakin dekat..

.

Dekat..

.

Dekat..

.

2 cm!

.

Lagi!

.

Dan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OI! KALIAAN SEMUAAA! TOLOOONG! 15 SISWA PINGSAN DENGAN KEADAAN MIMISAN! CEPETAAAAN!"

Ck! Sial!

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada. Duduk bersebelahan di atas bangku panjang yang ada di rooftop sekolah sambil memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul sekitar pukul sebelas siang. Sudah hampir sekitar satu jam setengah keduanya berada di tempat ini.

Mereka bisa berada di tempat ini karena Yoon Seonsaengnim. Yeoja paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai wali kelas mereka mendapati Baekhyun tengah melamun dalam pelajarannya. Tak hanya itu, bekas air mata dan wajah pucat Baekhyun terlihat olehnya. Karena itulah beliau menyuruh Baekhyun pergi ke ruang kesehatan dengan ditemani Chanyeol, teman sebangkunya. Tapi bukannya ke ruang kesehatan, mereka malah pergi ke rooftop sekolah dengan alasan Baekhyun tak suka bau obat.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Chanyeol yang tengah duduk sambil menggengam erat tangan mungil Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Baek..,"

"Hmm..,"

"Apa kau masih marah?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang jika aku marah?"

"Tak ada, sih..,"

"Hhh…,"

"Baek..,"

"Apa?"

"Berhentilah menangisi lipbalm itu,"

"Aku sudah tak menangisinya,"

"Lalu apa?"

"Perlakuan menjijikkan—manis— mu tadi pagi. Itu benar-benar. Ck! Karena ulahmu, 15 murid jadi pingsan dan mimisan. Kan kasihan mereka," jawab Baekhyun tak mengakui perlakuan manis Chanyeol.

"Pfftt.. Ahahaha.. Karena itu? Hahaha.. Tunggu—Menjijikkan atau manis, eoh Princess?" goda Chanyeol lagi.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. Untuk menutupinya, Baekhyun segera mendorong wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Tentu saja menjijikkan!"

"Hahaha.. Kau tak pintar berbohong, Baekhee! Lihat! Pipimu memerah~ Aigoo..,"

"Apaan, sih?!" Sekuat apa yang ia bisa, Baekhyun menahan senyuman malu-malunya.

"Ck! Diamlah!"

"Kkk~ Sepertinya kau suka dengan perlakuanku tadi pagi. Mau kita lanjutkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung memandangnya bingung, "Melanjutkan apa?"

"Kisseu di bibir tadi yang sempat tertunda,"

Pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah. Mata sipitnya membelalak lebar guna menutupi rasa malu dan ehm.. senangnya.

"MWOYA?! DASAR MESUM!"

Dan Baekhyun mulai memukuli Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas tawaan oleh si tiang Chanyeol.

"Ahahahaha..,"

.

.

.

Dibalik pohon yang ada di rooftop sekolah.

"Woah~! Tuh kan! Apa yang ku katakan selalu benar! Si nenek lampir Byun itu memang cocok sekali dengan gelar 'Flower Boy'. Lihat, tingkahnya saja sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia itu mirip sekali dengan yeoja. Berbeda denganku, aku kan manly," ujar seseorang pada dirinya sendiri dari balik pohon.

Rupanya ia tengah mengintip ke arah punggung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk bersebelahan. Oh sekarang tidak. Dua objek yang tadi diperhatikannya sudah meninggalkan rooftop.

"Apanya yang manly? Sunbae kan sama saja dengan Baekhyun hyung. Sama-sama cantik," Tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang dari arah belakang menimpali ucapannya.

"Hmm.. Benar juga sih apa yang kau katakan. Kami memang sama-sama cantik," jawab namja yang mengintip tadi tak sadarkan diri atas ucapannya dan kehadiran namja tampan di belakangnya.

Sementara namja tampan yang ada di belakang namja tadi hanya terkekeh sambil melipatkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Menunggu reaksi dari namja yang mengintip tadi di depannya.

"E-eh?"

Namja yang mengintip yang kita ketahui adalah Luhan, terkejut dengan perkataan dan suara yang menimpali ucapannya tadi. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan—

"Annyeong, sunbae~!"

Mata Luhan membelalak lebar, "KAU?!"

"Ya, ini aku^^"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

**Catatan ; 7 cara menjadi namja manly versi Chanyeol:**

_1. Berpenampilan berandalan._

_2. Bergaul dengan namja._

_3. __

_4. __

_5. __

_6. __

_7. __

* * *

_..._

**Pemberitahuan :**

Um.. Gini, akhir-akhir ini Achan rada sibuk. Juga, berhubung bentar lagi mau puasa trus lebaran, Achan mau **hiatus**in ff ini **dulu**. Karena gimana ya.. Ff ini kan berunsur hal-hal negatif dan makin lama makin nyerempet ke Rated M -.,- Kalo dibaca pas puasa bagi yang muslim kan gimana gitu. Dosa~ Tapi kalo yang non-muslim dan lagi kedatangan 'tamu' sih aman-aman aja kalo baca #duakk Saling menghormati, oke? Achan tau gimana bosen nya nunggu waktu berbuka, dan pasti butuh hiburan (Kayak baca ff XD). Achan juga ngerasain itu, karena Achan muslim ^^ Tapi ini semua demi kebaikan :') Achan gak mau nanggung dosa kalian~ #lapingus #plakk

Achan bakal **update chapter 4**, Insya Allah **sebelum puasa**.. Dan chapter itu, **chapter penutup buat hiatus** selama **sebulan lebih** untuk ff ini :v Ff ini **bakalan kembali** lagi **habis lebaran **:D

Tenang aja, Achan bakalan berusaha buat nyelesain ff ini secepatnya.. Karena bagaimanapun juga Achan udah mau kelas 9 #Akurapopo #plakk Dan Achan udah mutusin buat hiatus dalam dunia perff-an diawal tahun 2015. Jadi doain aja semoga ff ini cepet selesai sebelum pergantian tahun~

Sekiranya itu aja ^^

* * *

**Balasan Review :**

**Lee Ah Ra : Masa sih? *Smirk* Hohoho.. Bisa ditebak di chap ini lohh XD**

**ArvitaKim : Hehehe.. Iya. Thanks sarannya ^^ Udah aku perbaiki~!**

**Orangecaramelo : Gak papa dong, Berwile~ XD Kkk~ Ok, kita mulai dari awal. Siapa kamu? Anak mana kamu? Darimana kamu? #Purapuragakenal #plakk. Wah, Yehet \(^o^)/ Gomawo~ Eoh? Buayy, Berwile KW1 nya Nabliong*0* Alah.. Itu mah udah gak perlu dibahas. Typo nya…. subhanallah -.,- Yoi! #terbangbarengChanbaek**

**Fujoshi203 : Ha? Mikuchan apa? Adiknya Farell? Farell siapa? Gak kenal. Aku mah anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara ^^ Nama Achan bukan sekedar pen-name, tapi juga nama di real life. Salah orang itu.. Kkk~ HunHan nya chap depaaan~**

**Jung Eunhee : Ahahaha XD Nah loh.. Emang.. Dua namja cantik yang absurdnya -.,- Kkk~ Hohoho, kepo? Udah terjawab, kan? Diajarin ciuman? Hoho, masih dipertimbangkan ^^v Tunggu aja~ Tapi di atas, Yeol udah modus kan? Bangaaaat! Iya, fighting too! XOXO~**

* * *

**BIG THANKS TO : **

**Exindira, DiraLeeXiOh, Maple fujoshi 2309, Rachel suliss, Younlaycious88, Lee Ah Ra, Jung Eunhee, Realkkeh, Nur991fah, Indaaaaaahhh, Orangecaramelo, Alightphoenix, Majey Janah 97, Neng, ShinJiWoo920202, Kim Bo Mi, Special Bubble, Oh Lana, Guest (1), Fujoshi203, Ichigosari9, Arvitakim, Kaysaiko, Bellaarinihaqq, Srhksr, Meydita, Inggit, Suholcious, ChanB, Vivapolochanbaek, Guest(2), Zandimplee, Fuawaliyaah, Chanbaekjjang, Yuan Lian, Zelo ChanBaek, Prima, Guest(3).**

* * *

**Ada lagi?**

**.**

**Ada nama yang salah?**

**.**

**Mian~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chap ada HunHan moment! Ofc ChanBaek jugaa~**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum puasa update chapter 4~**

**.**

**RCL!**

**.**

**Don't forget!**

**.**

**.**

**Bye~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- Achan-**


End file.
